


The Candy

by umbreonblue



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Candy, Gen, Teasing, petting, secret visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Hanasaki finds a mysterious package of candy one day. He, along with Kobayashi and Noro, end up with animal features. For 24 hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> last 1 for now!

One day, Hanasaki found a package of mysterious candy in Headquarters. “Hey! What’s this?” Hanasaki asks.

“Don’t know,” Kobayashi says. “Me neither,” Noro says through Pippo-chan, “I got the same package too.”

Shrugging, Hanasaki opens it, and tries one. Kobayashi decides to try one too as well as Noro. In a puff of smoke, the cough (Kobayashi’s mist blows the smoke away). After the smoke clears, Hansaki points at Kobayashi, “Ah! You have neko ears and tail now!”

Kobayashi looks at the reflection from the aquarium. “Ah! I have inu ears and tail too!” Hanasaki yells as he looks at his reflection. Then, he asks, “Noro… did you…”

Noro repsonds through Pippo-chan, “I’m an usagi.” Hanasaki tries to hold back a laugh. “Don’t laugh, dog boy!”

“Sorry! But, how do we turn back to normal?” Hanasaki says worriedly, ears slightly lowered.

Noro shrugs, “I have no idea. Maybe Otomo knows.”

And so, Hanasaki and Kobayashi go to the Chemistry Club.

* * *

Otomo asks, “Interesting… but how did you two manage to get here without getting laughed at?”

Hanasaki answer happily, tail wagging, “Everyone thought we were cosplayers.”

Kobayashi is in the corner, tail moving.

Otomo laughs, “Is that so? Well, let me see the candy.” Hanasaki hands over the candy that started it all.

After examining it Otomo says, “Well… it looks like the effects will wear off in 24 hours.”

Hanasaki sighs in relief, “Good! I was afraid we would be like this for days.”

Inoue calls, and Hanasaki picks up, “Where are you two?”

“Hey, Inoue! Katsuda! Uh… we have a situation,” Hanasaki says, showing them the newly acquired ears and tail. “Ah… Well, it suits you,” is what they says. Hanasaki pouts, “Don’t say that!”

“Anyway, you have a job. No go!” Inoue says before he hangs up. Hanasaki sighs, then quickly cheers up, “Let‘s go!”

Hanasaki goes, Kobayashi reluctantly behind him.

* * *

After the job, they went back to Headquarters, Akechi sitting in his chair.

They stare at each other before Akechi breaks the silence, “It suits you two.” Hanasaki pouts while Kobayashi doesn’t care. Kobayashi then sees his food for today, ears perked up, and tail moving around as he eats.

* * *

Before the night ends, when everyone’s asleep, Twenty Faces visits Hanasaki, the window open, moonlight shining through. Twenty Faces pets him, Hanasaki blinking, feeling a familiar hand petting him, leaning into it. Suddenly, he realizes whose hand it is before waking up and attempting to scream before the same hand is put over his mouth, “Mph!”

“Shh,” Twenty Faces whispers, “Don’t wake up everyone over a little visit.” Hanasaki glares then nods, Twenty Faces letting go of him. “What do you want?” Hanasaki asks. “I heard something interesting happened to you… and it seems to be true. Being a dog suits you, Hanasaki-kun,” Twenty Faces teases.

Hanasaki glares at him, “Is that all you wanted?” Twenty Faces tilts his head, “Hm… Just to say that you’re rather cute when you glare like that.” He sprays him with knock out gas, Hanasaki falling into darkness. Twenty Faces puts him back into bed, then pets him a few more times, “Good boy,” before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Hanasaki wakes up sweating. ‘Ah… it was just a dream,’ he thinks before he sees a note on the nightstand. Note says: **You’re so entertaining, Hanasaki-kun. I hope we can play again soon since it seems you missed me. You’re such a good boy.** The symbol of a snake is at the end.

Hanasaki rips the note apart, knowing who wrote it, but vowing to never speak of this to the others.

After looking in the mirror, he sees that he’s back to normal. When he goes to Headquarters, he sees that Kobayashi is back to normal too. Don’t worry, Noro is too. As for the candy, Otomo keeps it in his lab. Hopefully, no one ever tries it again.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
